


Sister's Shiny Assistance

by kingnothing1996



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Latex, Lezdom, Mummification, sleepsack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Rebecca, hoping to awaken her Ether Gear, asks Sister Ivry for help.However, Rebecca quickly realizes Sister's methods are far kinkier than she expected.
Kudos: 5





	Sister's Shiny Assistance

The Edens Zero. A ship admired by many across the cosmos and feared by even more.

On it is the Demon King Shiki, his companions; Rebecca, Happy, Weisz, Pino, and Homura, and three of the Four Shining Stars; Witch Regret, Sister Ivry, and Hermit Milon.

Together they plan on finding Mother and having their wishes granted by her. Already they’ve faced down powerful foes in their quest, and know very well that even stronger foes await them, and that they would have to become stronger to emerge victorious against them.

Which was exactly why Rebecca was in the Edens Zero’s infirmary, waiting for Sister, who had promised to help enhance and awaken their Ether Gear.

“Sorry I’m late.” Sister said as she entered, wearing a shiny red and white nurses uniform along with a pair of shiny white stockings and red heels as opposed to her normal Nun outfit.

“I decided to stop by the Dress Factory and it took longer than I expected.” She said as she strutted past Rebecca. “Now, you want me to help with your Ether Gear, right?”

“Yup.” Rebecca replied as she did her best not to stare at Sister’s rather shiny figure.

“Great.” Sister said with a grin as she walked over to one of the infamy beds, which currently had a sheet drawn around it. “So like I said earlier, this treatment means you won’t be able to move for a couple of hours, and I trust you let the others know about this?”

“I did.” Rebecca said. “So what exactly is this treatment?” Rebecca asked as she walked over to Sister.

“It’s really simple.” Sister said as she pulled back the curtain, revealing a shiny blue bodysuit and an equally shiny blue bodysack. “Both the suit and the bag are infused with the same Ether enhancing elements found in the Spa of Edens waters, and doubling up on them means the process will be accelerated.”

“Okay…” Rebecca said “Um, what exactly is this material?” She asked hesitantly.

“Latex.” Sister answered immediately. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“No.” Rebecca said as she picked up the suit, trying to keep her composure. “Do… do you mind?” She asked as she pointed to the curtain.

“Not at all.” Sister responded as she stepped out and closed it.

‘Okay Rebecca, it’s just latex, just several hours in hot, tight, latex.’ Rebecca thought to herself as she undressed and began pulling on the suit. ‘This wasn’t a mistake.’ She told herself as she pulled her arms into the sleeves, only to find her hands stuck in rubbery mittens. ‘This was a mistake.’ She thought as she peeked her head out of the curtain. “Um, Sister, I think there’s a slight problem.”

“With what?” Sister asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

“The suit, my hands are kind of stuck.” Rebecca said as she raised up her hands, showing the shiny bulbs encasing them.

“Oh that, they’re supposed to be like that.” Sister said as she walked over. “Now turn around, I’ll zip you up.” She said, in a tone that made it sound like more of an order than a request.

Rebecca, despite her second guesses, turned as she was asked, trying her best not to think of Sisters hands traveling down her rubber clad form.

“Good girl.” Sister said as she pulled the zipper up. “Now, lay down.” She said as she picked up and unzipped the bodysack.

“How necessary is it to do two layers?” Rebecca asked as she laid down on the bed. “Could I get away with just this suit?”

“You could.” Sister responded. “But I already have things ready for two layers.” She stated as she began to get Rebecca into the sack, quickly pulling it up to her shoulders and zipping it up before Rebecca could change her mind. “Now open up for the gag.” Sister said as she held up a large bright blue ball gag.

“Gag? You didn’t tel--mpph.” Rebecca tried to say before having the gag shoved into her mouth and the hood portion of the sack was zipped up, leaving her only able to moan, groan, and struggle like a shiny worm.

A moment later Rebecca felt something being placed on top of her down by her ankles getting tightened, holding her in place as the feeling repeated, working its way up to her forehead.

“Sorry, I guess I should have told you I’d be strapping you down.” Sister said. “I can’t have you squirming off the bed now, can I?”

“Mphhh…” Rebecca whined as she tried to get comfortable in her bindings.

“Anyways, I’ll be back in a few hours to let you out.” Sister said as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Rebecca’s forehead. “Until then try not to get into too much excitement.” She said as she pulled the curtain around Rebecca’s bed and sealed the infirmary behind her.

The next several hours were torturous for Rebecca, being unable to so much as struggle within her bindings, only able to try and think away the boredom as she hoped the process would help awaken her Ether Gear.

Finally, after hours of waiting Rebecca heard movement within the infirmary, almost like something was being moved before she heard the curtain around her bed being pulled back and something being pushed up next to it.

“Mphstr?” Rebecca moaned out, hoping the mechanical Nun was the one responsible for the noise.

“Yup.” Sister responded as she bent down and started undoing the straps. “I hope you didn’t find this too bad.” She said as casually tossed each strap onto the floor.

Rebecca didn’t answer her question as she started squirming, small moans indictating her joy at having some, admittedly not much but still some, of her movement back.

That joy was soon stopped dead in her tracks when Rebecca felt something climbing on top of her.

“Were you under the impression I was letting you out?” Sister asked as Rebecca nervously nodded yes, causing the robotic healer to smirk sinisterly. “Oh no, you’ve still got a couple of hours left in the sack.” She said. “I only needed the straps for when I wasn’t here, and now that I am we can finally have some fun together.” She said as she bent down and slowly licked from Rebecca’s neck up to her cheek as the girl whined.

“I guess I should also mention we’re not alone.” Sister said as she slid from on top of Rebecca to next to her on the bed. “You see Homura also wanted some help from me in regards to her Ether gear.” Sister said as Rebecca’s eyes widened under her hood. “Homura, come here.” Sister ordered as Rebecca felt movement before Sister wrapped an arm around her and brought her head to a rest on her breast, where Rebecca could feel Homura’s forehead pressing against hers.

“Now ladies.” Sister said as she pulled both of the rubber bound women closer, eliciting groans of humiliation from Rebecca and moans of pleasure from Homura. “We still have several hours left before I can take you out of those sacks, and the good news is I have lots of toys I want to try on you.” She said as her hands traveled down to her bound patients breasts, which she began to fondle, eliciting moans from both.

‘Oh if only they knew these sacks only work for a half hour before needing to be rejuvenated.’ Sister thought with a grin as she continued groping the bound women, eager to begin her fun.


End file.
